Eternity
by JavieJ
Summary: The Titans are dead. Beast Boy trains to become a member of the Host while Starfire and Cyborg become little less than demons. Raven is in Hell while Robin must face life alone. Follow their journey through the afterlife and watch as they try to survive.
1. Black

_Author's Note: 'ey there! First fan fiction. it's based on an idea i hadon fictionpress. Comments really are enjoyed!  
I haven't seen the newest episodes, but I do know Trigon somehow gets on earth, so here goes._

* * *

**E t e r n i t y  
_Chapter One: Black_**

"Go Titans!" Robin shouted, waving his arms foward frantically. But they were not leaping forward...Cyborg lay on the ground, unmoving...Raven lay on the ground unmoving...Starfire lay on the ground unmoving...Beast Boy was, in fact, the only one still alive besides Robin...so far. The changling struggled to his feet, and glared at the red obtrusion that had done this.

"How could you?" was all he could say before the demon crushed him under hands grown large enough to crush the Tower with a pointer finger. Robin tried - really tried - to convence himself that he should run. But he never had been very good at running away. He thought his leg might be broken, and his arm felt twisted and sprained anyways. He probablycouldn't run if he tried. Trigon laughed and turned away from Robin, walking in the direction of the city.

"No...no, please, no..." And it was there that Robin was left alone to face life...

On the other hand...

Beast Boywas dead. Just like that. His mind felt fuzzy, like he had just woken from a long dream. _Maybe I am dreaming,_ he thought. He couldn't see anything at first, but slowly his sight was recovering. Plain, blank, steel walls stood around him as well asthe rest of the titans, who were all unhurt._ I am dreaming. Yep. This is all I dream_,he decided silently. Starfire was just crawling to her feet, moaning softly, and Cyborg seemed to in a state of shock. Raven appeared to be her normal self, although she was rubbing her arms like she might be cold. Starfire stumbled torward her.

"Friend Raven, do you know where we are?" she asked. _Of course she asks Raven...Raven knows these things. No! This is a dream_, Beast Boy told himself again.

"I don't know...I think we're - " She stopped talking when the floor rumbled softly. Time was speeding up, but it didn't feel like it was going too fast. It felt like it was finally going at the right pace. Beast Boy's senses became more and more tuned. He could smell and hear alot better. Even his sight was better now. The stell walls, ceiling, and floor offered no explaination. Cyborg fell.

"Dude, what's - " Before Beast Boy could finish, Cyborg was gone. He looked to Raven. "So, what's going on here? I really hope that you tell me I'm dreaming." Starfire nodded agreement. But Raven shook her head sadly, her eyesight seeming to be focased on something that Beast Boy and Starfire couldn't see. She too was gone within a few seconds.

"I do not like this...I do not like this at all." Starfire came closer to Beast Boy, who was now a gorilla.

_Whatever is going to come and get me, won't get me without a fight._ He prepared himself. Starfire gasped. Beast Boy took a deep breath and turned...but she wasn't there. He was alone now. Alone to face whatever invisible thing would come for him...As his gaze swept around the room, he noticed a door. Funny. That hadn't been there before, had it? From that door walkedin an angel.

"I am dreaming, I am dreaming, I am dreaming..." He repeated the words over and over, refusing to shift back into the much safer gorilla form. Maybe if he just sat down and closed his eyes and tried very, very hard to wake up...

_Here, let me help you up. _The angel had not vanished. It's pale face and ashen grey wings still stayed in the same room as Beast Boy. Heonly scooted backwards. _I see what you're thinking. Don't worry. You won't be hurt, _the angel told him. Against his good sense, Beast Boyraised his hand to touch the angels. It was just that the angel's "voice" was so soothing...Still, he readied himself for something terrible to happen. Nothing did happened except his position. He was upright again. He stuttered a thanks, shaking under the cool glare. _You won't be hurt_, it said again, pulling him into its arms.Beast Boyfelt lulled by a wonderful peace, something so pure and white it made even him feel clean. The angel tightened its grip and then-

Black! A hand was pushing its way through his skin, trying to find his heart. "Aaaaaaaaaaa!" The hand chilled him. It found the organ, and twisted it in its grip, pulling it through the opening it had made. No longer wasBeastBoyaloud the freedom of screaming. His lungs pitifully collasped, begging for air, for something. All of his muscles went limp as cells began to die. Andhe could do nothing but watch the heart in fron of him as it continued beating, beating, beating, beating. He could not even shapeshift.

_Let me die now! Let me die! _his mind cried. But he could not die. Something had grabbed hold of his ankles and wrist and would not let him die. _Help me! Help!_ his strangled emotions shouted. For an eternity he watched his heart beat in front of him, for an eternity he cringed helplessly with pain, and then his heart was back in his chest, and he was freefalling, screaming once again. The darkness pressed close to him like a living thing, stifling any subdued rustling of hope. He would fall forever it seemed. No! He landed, and all of his bones shattered, everything was sore. But still he would not die, or even faint. He felt every moment of pain.

"Aaaaaa!" His yells came quick and hoarse. "Help me God!" God either could not hear him, or could not help him. As soon as the words trickled from his mouth, he wondered if he had asked for help the right way. Shouldn't he know how to do this? The slimy things from before brushed past his face, and made him whimper. He was being pulled somewhere...

Light was back again. Beast Boy had to close his eyes for a long time before he could even squint.

"Garfield Logan." The sound of his voice almost made him weep; he was too tired to cry rigth now. "From Hell you have called, a feat no ordinary creature could do."Beast Boycouldn't stay awake any longer. The soothing voice lured him to sleep...

Kaizoku shook his head sadly. Every sinner that managed to call came out like this: a broken heap of bones, and torn emotions. Only some would recover enough to enter training, and only those that survived training would become a part of the Host. It didn't seem that Micheal Crawford was going to make it. The most Kaizoku could do for him now was let him rest somewhere silent. The angel of Revival sighed unhappily, and walked from the Summoning room. Best now to report to the Master about the failed Saving. He hoped he wouldn't be punished too severely.


	2. Hell's Doorstep

_Author's Note: Welcome to chapter two. It's much longer than the first chapter. Before I get started, how about some replies to your wonderful reveiws?_

_SpazztheSlob: I don't understand it much myself either...Hopefully some things will be cleared up in this chapter._

_Swizz: I really didn't mean to offend any body, but I deeply apoligize for your hurt feelings, but because I am not a Christen, I don't know what's wrong and right by your standards. I'm honestly not trying to make God look like a huge jerk._

_Child of a Pinapple: Thank you for your support. _

* * *

**E t e r n i t y  
_Hell's Doorstep_**

Beast Boy was stirring. A reminant of life was still fighting within him. A voice whispered to him. _Garfeild Logan. Garfeild Logan, wake_. He reached for the source of the voice to see if it was real, but he felt nothing.

_Is any of this real?_

_It is real,_ the voice told him. And so he believed it. It was a shakey belief, but at least it was something, enough to rouse some feeling in him. His back tingled as if someone was running their fingers between his shoulder blades. His face felt wet with tears, or maybe it was blood. His fingers, arms, legs, and feet were numb. Perhaps he had ran a thousand miles. It didn't matter as long as he had somewhere to sleep now. But…to remember the pain, to remember was enough to make him cringe. Hell was real. As real as his curling legs, and his opening eyes. The room wasn't blindingly bright, and he could keep his eyes open. It was plain with nothing in it save for the bed that he was on. Steel acted as a poor mirror for him, and he winced at his reflection. Dried tears covered his face, and blood, still warm, dyed his hair a matted black. His green eyes, that would normally be clear, were red in the corners. He turned away from his reflectoin, feeling repulsed and disgusted at his current state.

"I'm safe. I'm safe," he mumbled, recurling into a tight ball. "Safe." He felt as helpless as a kitten. Feathers ran down his back like rain. What was this? He tried to reach back, but his arm seared with pain, and he had to withdrawl it. He ran a tenative right hand over his left arm, expecting the worst, but surprizingly nothing seemed wrong with it. He couldn't feel any breaks at least. Well, there was nothing to do now but sleep. His eyes closed, but sleep eluded him. Energy was coursing through him like electricity, like sparks would fly from under his fingertips. He wanted to jump up and run, or life weights, or something. His shifted in the soft bed, and held his breath. Beating, beating, beating. He was seeing himself die while the electricity warped through him. He was watching the heart in front of him keep beating, beating, beating. A million lines extended from him. Memories. And they were connecting him with a million other people. Around him swarmed a hoard of demons, small impish creatures with nasty little black wings that reeked of their own blood, and eyes that shone yellow in the darkness, fingers that dripped slime, fangs that dropped saliva, and a wicked smiles that reavealed a wicked thrist for chaos. Each demon was messily cutting a line, cutting a memory.Beast Boypressed his knees closer to his chest.

"It's over, done. You're safe now BB," he reminded himself. Still, the reminder of Hell would always be there, a demon in itself, and memories would always be lost if they had been cut. The thought was unbearable. If he had just stayed a little longer, he would have nothing left to remember.

"Garfeild Logan," he said to himself. "My name is Garfeild Logan."

"Well Garfeild, glad to see that you're all right." A cheery, grinning angel said, appearing suddenly in front of him.

"Who-?"

"I am Kaizoku, Angel of Revival," he said, pronouncing the title with emphasis. "I was told to search for you, and those like you. I hope you weren't it the Pit for too long," he said crypically.Beast Boyseemed ready to ask another question, so Kaizoku just went ahead with what he thought would be a decent answer. "You've been rescued from Hell, because you asked for help, something humans rarely do. Demons cut off all memories of how to be meek, and forgiving, and, well, just a good person really until the person they're attacking becomes little less than a demon themselves. I am glad that I got to you in time." He shrugged. "The Higher Power set me to the task of rescueing and finding those, like you, that could be Heavenly Warriors. Not quite so high as angels, you understand, but some still are able to make it into the Host."

"The- the host?"

Kaizoku's smile grew, and he shook his head. "You wouldn't know would you." He didn't sound condescending at all, only amused that he could have left out such an important explaination. "I would have thought that The Higher Power put it in the Books, but maybe I'm mistaken. The Host is a gathering of Heaven's Soliders, of course. They'll, well let's see, scout for demons, stand guard over the Followers, and the like. Although some, like Reasich, are assigned the grusome task of sending the Doubters to Hell. Horrible job, that is. Do you understand now?"

Beast Boysaid nothing, trying to recover from this sudden onslaught of informatioin. _The Host? Heaven's Soliders? What?_

"Well, I guess I need to start your training. Let's see if I can get you cleaned up first." He artically held one hand out, and waved it. Beast Boy's hair was righted to its normal color, and every injury was gone. No longer did dried tears cover his face.

Beast Boynodded meekly to the jovial angel, and stood. His legs were trembling like he had gained another thirty pounds all at once, but he was standing and that was enough for Kaizoku. The angel beamed, and lead him down a hallway. It closely resembled the place where he had been before Hell. The resemblance made him want to cower under Kaizoku's large white wings like a child. His sneakers made soft pitter-patter sounds on the floor. It didn't take the pair long to arrive at their destination. A few strides down the hallway, and then there was another door. Kaizoku grinned slyly.

"When you're done with training, you'll be able to teleport. Right now the most you're able to handle is having someone else take you about amile."

"You just teleported?"

"Yep." Kaizoku's hand found the handle, and he gently pushed the door open. His sudden quietness madeBeast Boyuneasy. What was behind the door? He couldn't see over Kaizoku's broad solidors. Both were envolped in a light as soon as Beast Boy's foot hit the other side of the door. The light was too much forhis eyes, so he had to cover them. When he catiously opened them, he was standing with Kaizoku on an impressve mountain. Clouds drifted lazily only a few miles away. The sun was just setting, melting into night with shades of purples. The brightest stars were already visible in the sky.Beast Boylooked around at the dark hills while there was still some light to see by. Even where the shadows fell he could pick out small shafts of light and moving creatures, trees, and streams. Funny. As if became darker, his sight improved. It wasn't as if it remained bright from his point of veiw, but without light he could sense the moving animals, bedding down or waking up. Maybe this was an ability of the Host? Kaizoku made a strange sound in his throat.

He said, "Your eyes are glowing. Can you see out there?"Beast Boynodded numbly, and wondered if the tone Kaizoku had used was one of disapproval. The angel sounded upset. Hey, he could be jealous, right?

After a calming silence, Kaizoku spoke agian. "Your first traial is flight. It's hard at first, and you're probably going to fall." Beast Boy grinned. Flying. Easy... "NO shape shifting!" Kaizoku added. "There will be those that will steal your ability. You'll have to learn how to fly without changing your body."

"How am I supposed to fly without wings?" Beast Boy growled. He wasn't too keen on flying without changing.

Kaizoku chuckled and reached behind Beast Boy. When his hand returned, it was clenched full with feathers. "Your first trial is flight, because unless you fly you will never sense your wings, and, trust me, you have them."Beast Boytwisted his arm so he could feel behind his back, wincing as if expecting something to bite at him, but his probing search was fruitless. He shot Kaizoku a disbeleiving look, but the angel only shook his head.

"Come," he said. Once again, the two were walking, this time through trees on the mountain trail. They climbed until both were shivering with every gently breeze; it was very cold this high.

"Here," Kaizoku said. "If we go higher, the air will be too thin." Their feet rested on rocky ground were trees feared to grow. Beast Boy could look down into a valley thousands of feet below, and sense a bear smelling through berry bushes for food. Behind her a cub yowled pitifully. He enjoyed just being able to "watch" them, but Kaizoku was sending sharp, hinting glances at him.

Reluctantly,Beast Boyasked, "So, what do I need to do?"

"Ever seen a bird fly? I'm sure you have. In fact, you've been a bird before, haven't you?"

"That's it?"

"Good luck."

"Sure." He took a deep breath, and looked over the rocky overhanging. "I think I'm insane," he muttered.

Kaizoku grinned. "Not insane. Trusting is more like it, I would think."

"They're one in the same, aren't they?" He didn't expect a reply. He tried to imagine wings identical to Kaizoku's wings on his back, and pretended they were snapping open. He almost felt a breeze hitting them. Almost. He ran forward, towards the edge, hands clenching, heart racing, mind freezing as he sped towards pure madness. There was no stopping now; nothing short of a miracle would help him stop. His feet lifted off the mountain's face, and he pretended wings flapping and fighting for altitude. For about two seconds he could hear the beating of air. For about two seconds he was really flying. But then, doubt filled him, and the swish of feathers were gone, and he could not pretend. He was suspended in air momentarily, but then he was falling.

"Aaa!" His arms spun frantically. Nothing worked. Would he die? _I can't die_, he remembered. That didn't matter. This would hurt. Right before he hit the ground, literally a half second before he hit the ground, he stopped. He sighed in releif, then dropped. It still hurt, but it was much, much better than what it could have been. He rubbed the arm he had landed on. Pins and needles shot through it.

"I suppose I'll have to walk back up there." He grumbled.

_Hold on. You might as well try teleporting_. Kaizoku.

SinceBeast Boydidn't know how to use mind-speech, he said aloud, "How?"

Kaizoku gave no reply, but then he was next to Beast Boy. "Well, nevermind. That was quite enough for today, I think. You look hungry, and you still know nothing of the Host."

That was fine byBeast Boy. It was pure madness to fly without shapeshifting. A flash of light later, and the two were back in the dull undecorated room as before, excpet now Beast Boy could see the mountains on the walls, life continueing as it had without them. He let Kaizoku lead him from the mountains.

Something weighted heavily on Beast Boy's mind, and he didn't think that he could eat until he got it out. His friends...where were they? In Hell? Had they also called out? Was it possible?

Timidly, he asked, "Kaizoku, would you mind if I saw, uhm, Cy or Star or Raven?"

Kaizoku did not look back at him as he answered. "I'm sure that you want to, Garfeild."

"Of course I do."

Turning on his heel, Kaizoku said, "Cyborg and Starfire have lost too many memories, Garfeild. Raven is the only one we might be able to retreive...But...she has been in Hell, Garfeild, is still in Hell, and once you're done visiting she will go back to Hell. You will be the one to send her back to Hell. It would be far better if you left her. Pain is only intensified by pleasure."

Beast Boywas flabbergasted. "I don't know." He wanted to see her, but at what price?

"You still want to see her, and so you shall." He did not lookBeast Boyin the eye as he lead him the other way. They must have teleported again, because it didn't take long to arrive to Hell's doorstep, the place thatBeast Boyhad been right before he had watched his heart become torn from his chest. Now a bench rested along the wall.

"Sit."Beast Boysat. Kaizoku closed his eyes, and rasied his hands, holding them still for several moments before lowering them again. "And now," he said. "We wait to see if Hell will grant a 'visiting' period. They certainly will. I will leave you alone. When she leaves, I will know." Beast Boy's nerves were racing. Surely he wasn't going to hurt Raven. Surely he wasn't.

- - - - - - - - -

Robin had watched Trigon smash the city into dust beside the bodies of his friends. All feeling was being fed into a quiet whirlpool. It whipped all emotion into it, replacing it with something primal. Rage. Even so, even while he watched the city fall under Trigon's fist, he was in the eye of the storm.


	3. Brown

_Author's Note: Two more reveiws! Woot! Wow, thank you. I wrote most of this while I had an ear infection, so forgive me if the style is different. I was feeling pretty crappy, but I do beleive the writing is better. Okay, now it's time for me to reply to your reveiws. If you don't want to read them, just skip over them, of course._

_WickedWitchoftheSC: aw, it's not too sad is it? well, it's a little sad. but it'll get happier. eventually._

_Sally: Actually, I got this idea from a dream I had. Creepy, right? I had a dream about being in hell, and it was werid cause no matter how hard I tried I couldn't wake up. Ah! I just threw the TTs in and ta da! Eternity!_

_And now...your feature presentation..._

**

* * *

**

**E t e r n i t y  
_Brown_**

Robin was in an understandable dark mood. Trigon had, with threats to return, left the city. Robin had a terrible feeling. He didn't know if there was any significance to the new colors of the far-away city; it was no longer vivid. It was viewed in brown tones, like an old-fashioned sepia photo. Sound ceased to exist; the city no long offered the soft, muted mumbling. As he stood, he turned around completely. Bits of glass fell from tumbled parts of the Tower. It, too, ceased to exist.

"Everything's gone," he whispered, hoping, wishing, praying it was a dream gone awry.

"Sometimes that happens," reply a gentle - and unexpected - voice. Robin spun around, clutching his broken arm to his chest and wincing; his ankle was sprained.

"Who are you? Where are you?" he asked, studying the plaster and shattered glass. He added, "What are you?" just for caution. Still, no matter how hard he looked no one appeared. He carefully kept his gaze away from the bodies of his friends. Looking at them would only make him more depressed, if it was possible.

The voice came from every direction at once. "I am not what you think I am, nor am I where you think I am."

Wearily, Robin sank back to the ground, sighing a little. "I don't have time for riddles," he told the voice. "Show yourself or go away." Maybe if this person - if it was a person, of course - left or did whatever it had to do to be quiet, Robin could puzzle out how he was to commit suicide. Why shouldn't he? His friends were dead, the city was already destroyed, and, besides, Trigon would be sure to kill him anyway. He had no reason to stay alive. The air in front of him shimmered, blurring the buildings and ocean he had been watching until the shimmering became someone solid, a woman dressed in the brown coulour that had set over the city. The woman was beautiful, her dark brown hair reaching to her waist, her black, observant eyes quick to glance at the city, her pale skin harmonious with the rest of her body. She would be able to look Robin in the eye if she was just a few inches taller. Her dress was long, something someone would see in fantasies about dragons and knights. This woman could be the princess locked away in a tower. Robin's jaw dropped. Starfire was enough to take his breath away, but this woman...she was perfect in face and form.

"Who are you?"

The woman slowly turned to Robin, an expression on her face that told of thoughtfulness. "I suppose you could call me Faye," she said, her eyes still on Robin. She was full of regal formality, curtsying and nodding her head. Robin wondered just where she had come from. "I am here to save you," she said suddenly. He was about to protest, but she kept him from it by saying, "Do no deny that you need my help. I can save you because I am no human."

That silenced any arguement Robin had. Her looked away from Faye to the city longingly. "Will I ever see the city or my friends again?"

Faye looked over his shoulder, following his gaze, then finally she looked back at him. "I suppose," she said, "that is up to you".

- - - - - - - - -

Raven knew what was happening to her. She stood in the Tower. It wasn't destroyed. It was just another day for the "Titans". That was the problem with Hell. It gave her normal days, then turned them into the most pain-filled experiences one could feel. At least, that was what her father had threatened, and he seemed to be right. It was just a normal day. She stayed in her room, with the door locked. At least, she thought, at least, I can try to just sit here. She knew that trying to stop something bad from happening was like trying to hold back a train with her bare hands, but she was going to attempt anyway.

A few wonderfully dull hours passed, and then someone knocked on her door. "Raven? You've been in your room all day. Are you alright?" Raven took a deep breath and stood. Her legs were shakeing. The walk from her bed to her door seemed the shortest it had ever been, the distance eaten away by her fears. She cracked her door open...

"I'm fine," she informed the "Titans". They all stood looking worried by her door, Robin with a frown, Cyborg leaning forward slightly, Starfire with her hands clasped together, and Beast Boy grinning a sort of "I hope you get better soon" grin. It was so typical of all of the Titans that she almost lost herself. They aren't real. They aren't real, she kept reminding herself over and over. "Just a cold. I think I'll do better in my room." She shut the door on the quickly.

"Hey! Raven!" It didn't matter who shouted it. They walked away.

A matter of several days passed in this manner, with only an occansional trip to the kitchen so Raven could get food. She had thought that being dead, she didn't need it. But her body was convencied otherwise.

All of the Titans acted and looked normal, so that by the time a month had passed, Raven had disregarded any notion of Hell. It was a frigid morning, the winter air crisk enough to crack into two. Raven was on the couch, quietly cheering Beast Boy and Cyborg as they battled on some dumb video game. She was in an unexplainable, extrodinary good mood. Cold sometimes did that to her. Trigon had always hated it. As soon as the thought was out of her mind, a deep rumbling laughter filled her head. She gasped, shooting up from the couch. Cyborg looked at her without compassion.

"What was that? You seem to know."

"No, I..." She did know, didn't she?

Beast Boy glanced at Cyborg and then at Raven, trying his very best to imatate Cyborg's stare but his face just wasn't cut out for it. He looked like he was about to throw up. Raven wanted to laugh. It was at that point that Robin and Starfire walked into the room.

"Friends, did you hear the evil laughtor too?"

"Yeah, an' I think Raven knows what it is."

"I hope you aren't right, Cy." Robin faced Raven. "So, what is it?"

She conflicted with herself. If she told them, they would question how she knew Trigon. If she didn't tell them, claiming to not know, they could wonder why she had acted so afraid.

"I don't know." The words were easy to say. Much easier than admitting that she knew that her father was a demon.

The Titans didn't drop it. "Why'd you jump up?" Beast Boy asked.

"It was..." Raven searched for the right word..."frightening."

Disbeleiving expressions covered everyone's face. Raven kept herself from wincing. Frightening? What had she been thinking? At that moment, into the windows jumped soliders covered in flame. They weren't hurt by the flames that should have killed them. Their swords had an even greater fire on them, a fire so bright it hurt to look at. They jumped for Raven, ignoring the other baffled Titans. She tried to stop them by making a sheild, but her powers weren't working.

That deep, rumbling laughter started again. My daughter is going to join me. She is going to help me destroy you.

"Run!" Raven begged of the Titans. "Please, run!"

"Was this planned Raven?"

"You've betrayed us!"

"No, no, no!"

"Friend Raven, I can't beleive it!"

She watched helplessly as her power aided her father in killing her friends, who were all staring hatred at Raven.

_You are granted a miracle, Daughter of Trigon, but you will come back, you, the Eternal Flameless._ Raven cringed at the title. Forever without hope. She was pulled from the flood of self-hatred and self-doubt, but some of it seemed to stick.

Beast Boy's dim outline. Had he gone to the Higher Place? It didn't seem possible. Everyone had their demons that dragged them to Hell.

"Raven!" His words were muffled, but now he was sharp and vivid. Vaguely she wondered if she looked bloodied and beaten. She hadn't been through anything that hurt her pysically, but dark lines under her eyes must have shown. Beast Boy looked sad.

Even so, she smiled faintly and replyed, "Hey."

Beast Boy took a cautious step toward her. Is he afraid of me? she wondered. Hell hadn't offered that secnerio, and she didn't want it. Having them hate her was really too much. Hell had opened a new pain. A miracle? Is that what they changed scences? Raven turned away from Beast Boy. Ignorance was bliss.

- - - - - - - -

Beast Boy flinched as Raven turned away.

"Rae?" She didn't react to the nickname. Normally she would at least glare at him. "Raven, are you..." He hoped she hadn't forgotten him. Kaizoku had failed to tell Beast Boy what memories Raven had managed to hold on to. "Are you okay?"

"Please leave me alone," she said, very quietly. "I want no more of this, of you, of Cyborg, or Star or Robin."

"Raven," Beast Boy nearly exclaimed, coming to stand an arm's length away. "You're okay. Do you remember me? I'm Beast Boy," he said slowly, dragging out his name.

Raven turned her head to look at him sourly. "Maybe you're really Beast Boy." She didn't bother to ask any questions or move.

"Of course I am." He shifted weight from foot to foot nervously.

Suddenly, Raven pivoted and lunged at Beast Boy. He let out a short gasp of surprize. She was hugging him. This had happened before hadn't it? Only when she was hurt enough to hug him, though. He hesitated; he wanted to hug back but at what price? She was going back to Hell. How much pain would she go through for that hug? He was relieved when she pulled away. Raven managed a weak grin, but it fell soon.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I dunno," he mumbled, supressing the urge to act cheery and tell a joke. She was going to go to Hell. The price of a cheerful word was too high.

They sat together in silence after that, but when Beast Boy glanced at Raven he saw her smiling subtley at him.

- - - - - - - -

Starfire felt cold. If only someone could help her. Robin could help me, she thought, then instantly wondered who Robin was and what had driven her to think something so hopeful about someone she didn't know. Thought did that to her alot now - made her have flashes of memories that were not hers. She looked down at the ropes that bound her to the rock. It was just above the chilling ocean. The ropes could be seen underneath her skin. They had become a part of her...or had she become a part of them? She couldn't remember how long she had been tied to the rock, but it felt like a very long time. Her hair had grown to her hips and her legs had become longer. And, of course, her skin had grown over and around the ropes. Starfire looked up to a steel-grey sky. Sometimes, only sometimes, the sky would flash with hues of brown.

* * *

_Author's Note: (again) Reviews are appreciated. Please, please tell me what I need to do to get better. Am I using a certain word too much? Am I not describing enough? Help wanted!_


	4. Grey

_Author's Note: sigh I feel so lazy. I almost didn't write this chapter...but here it is. Goodness. Okay, for you Rob X Star fans, don't worry too much, k? it's just a different fanfic, and besides they haven't done anything yet...((ha, ha, did i scare you?))...and for you Cy fans...well, he does make an appearance in this chapter. Aren't you happy? Yeah! So, reveiw at the end of it...please?_

_Child of a Pinapple: Nifty! I like that word...nifty, nifty, nifty. _

_WickedWitchoftheSE: Well...actually she's not there forever, I think. It's elaborated on in this chappie._

_dannyspudge: an epic? really? wow!_

* * *

**E t er n i t y  
_Grey_**

"Trigon is no impossible to beat, Robin," said Faye in her heavy, outlandish accent. She eased closer to him, and he, as if for the first time, went red all over. Her gaze was compelling and seductive, and with that kind of look fastened on him, it was hard not to suddenly notice how low the bodice on her dress was cut. Her hand touched his shoulder and he felt the hair on his arms prickle.

She continued, "You have to follow me fearlessly, Robin, and we can beat the demon."

Robin blushed. _Damn it, I'm acting like I've never even kissed a girl_. That thought, almost joyful compared to the others he had been thinking before Faye came, shook him. Why did this woman hold so much power over him with just a simple pat on the shoulder? Why did she send his thoughts reeling with every word she said? Why did she reinstall hope in him?

Faye cleared her throat. "You do hear me in that thick head of yours, don't you?" she said jokingly.

"Ah," started Robin, "sorry. I was just thinking." He tried to keep his face from turning ten shades of red brighter.

Faye smiled tentatively. "Is it a first?"

Robin laughed, yes, laughed, before soleumly saying, "Yes, Faye -" oh, how wonderful her name felt on his tounge, "I will follow you."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Starfire winced. Something was making her legs sting. She looked down as best she could and saw a frantic ocean. Waves were intent on slamming into the rock and her legs. The water was bone-chilling and mind-numbing. She tried to struggle but the ropes that were a part of her were strong. A nasty little voice in her head hummed, its careless tune mocking every movement she made.

"Stop," she commanded of it, but it didn't stop. If anything, it became louder. "S-stop," she repeated. Memories that were not hers prompted her to attack it, memories flashing. In her mind's eye everything was becoming a bright-jewel green color as from her eyes shot an unimaginable power. She was having memories of someone called Father teaching her about the green power while several beautiful suns vanished behind a serene landscape.

"Most planets have no idea the capabilities of light, the strength interwoven into a single beam." The one called Father showed her the power with his hands.

Starfire squirmed and disregarded the memories that could not be hers. She was a nobody, a beac, a servant to the Dark Lord. If she was a beac long enough, she would become an Auran. Aurans could weild the Higher Ones' powers to a degree and they were respectedand feared by all. Even the wind bowed for an Auran. If she was a beac long enough, her one and only wish could become true.

To be an Auran though, she had to be still! She had to let the wind and waves cut at her, tear at her. Starfire was motionless while the ocean mercilessly pounded at her beneath the howling wind. She was inanimate as the rock she was tied to, unaware that her bright, jewel-green eyes were slowly fading to a sickly, washed out grey.

- - - - - - - - -

Raven doubled over and mumbled under her breath. Beast Boy was almost certain she said, "Goodbye."

"What's - "

Raven's dismal expression silenced him. Before he could make up his mind about saying something, she vanished.

"Raven!" he shouted, knowing it was pointless.

He was alone for a second before Kaizoku timidly asked, "Garfield?"

Beast Boy ignored Kaizoku, shoving his way past the angel to the white hallway, feeling confused, lost, and utterly alone.

Kaizoku gripped his elbow tightly. When Beast Boy looked at him, he was surprized to see a sympathetic face looking back. Still, no matter how soft the face, it did nothing to soften the words. "You can't just go storming off! The halls of Heaven are numourous. You cannot comprehend how long it would take for us to find you! Here you are nothing more than a child, unable to be left alone lest you become lost." He released the changling's elbow, watching him stare sullenly at the floor. "Are you hungry?"

Beast Boy's mouth worked and he nodded slowly. "A little, but I don't think I have the stomach to eat anything."

"Then you must eat something." Somberly, he added, "You knew what would happen to your friend." He pushed him down the hallways until Beast Boy saw a white, lacy, curtained doorway. He could smell enough to know he'd be having some good eatin', assuming of course that God knew every single thing about him.

"There it is. I'll have you know that eventully you won't need to eat." Kaizoku pulled back the curtains and the door to reveal a long table covered with platers of turkey rolls, mashed potatoes, creamed corn, turkey gravy, stuffing, cranberry sauce, rolls, and butterscotch pudding. "But while you have to eat, you'll get the best," stated Kaizoku, cheering up a little until he looked to his trainee's expressionless face. He said quickly, "I'll leave you alone," and then disappeared behind the lace curtains.

Beast Boy sat heavily in a chair, just staring at the food. Heaven didn't know him at all. He'd rather have a bowl of Sugar Bombs. He pushed aside the massive turkey, and lo and behold, a box of Sugar Bombs sat next to a bowl and a pitcher of milk. He sagged. It almost didn't surprize him. He poured himself a little and ate, revling in the normalcy, the routineness of it all. When he was done, he pushed away from the wonderfully-prepared food, and stumbled out of the room.

He wandered the hallways, only becoming aware that he was lost when he started looking at the details of the hall. It had seemed so plain, so his eyes had swept over the walls, but now, upon closer inspection he saw moving patterns etched subtley in its surface. The patterns were always movingk, wriggling, snaking quietly to tangle themselves with opposing patterns. Beast Boy quinted so he could see the individual lines. They were woven with seemingly random movements, but if he stayed focased on one line, he saw that it, over a short time, interwove itself with another line with perfection. The weaver of the pattern was indeed great, even if one or two lines tended to become part of the background. He pulled away, afraid that if he watched for too much longer, the patterns would entrace him and he'd never leave. He continued his aimless stroll, resuming the hapless frame of mind from earlier. There seemed to be something dark grey in the distance. He hurried to it. It was only a slightly different shade, but the grey door was so alone in the halls of white that Beast Boy felt a kind of kinship with the patterns on it. After hastily glancing at them, he turned the knob and stepped in...

- - - - - - - - - -

He was aware of feeling sick. He lay for a long time in the hazy state between wake and sleep. He had a feeling that if he opened his eyes he'd be put somewhere cold, but of course, he could not lay like that forever. He opened his eyes. As his veiw improved, so did the noise. Or rather, it became louder. Beast Boy was sitting on a rock in the middle of the ocean.

"Uh, hello?" he asked. He looked down at the sea and quickly decided to stay out of it. Even a whale would have trouble going where it wanted with those waters swirling and crashing to patternlessly. He breifly imagined flying, but it was really only a desparate hope anyways. The winds made it feel like his skin was being striped off. He clung to the rock, thinking_ I wonder if the winds will die down_. That thought was monotonous; the noise was too great to think of anything else. As preditable as each thought was, he embraced it. Nothing had been predicable as of late.

Alas, all good things come to an end. The overall howling, roaring noise rose to a decibel level so that there was no room left for thoughts. The sound alone was enough to crush Beast Boy with half of its strength. His breath froze in the frigid air. Falling snow failed to make the scence look peaceful or beautiful. All of those tales of people finding energy in the sight of falling snow and a white winter wonderland were false. Beast Boy felt drained, and besides, nothing was white. Everything here was becoming grey.

- - - - - - - - - -

Cyborg watched the stars, a blank expression on his face. The stars were complex in their ablity to look so simple from far away, while when one looked closer he would see swirling gasses and fire left hanging seemingly motionless as time wrought its steady effect on it. Stars were deceiving.

"Auran Cyborg?" A shakey voice asked for him.

With an unhuman coldness, a lack of passion and emotion, he replied, "What, beac?"

"I come from the High Lord." The servant was very afraid. Cyborg could smell the fear scent.

"The Lord of Dark would not send one so low as you," he challenged. He answered to no one that dared send a beac to bother him.

The servant's fear scent increased. "Please Lord Auran! The Father of Lies will -"

A growl from the unmoving Auran silenced the imp. "You go to this father of lies and tell him if he tries to impersonate the Lord of Dark again, he might find himself before the one he imatates." He hoped his gamble would end well as he watched the imp scrabble to summon a portal. Its wings curled protectively around its body as it stepped quickly into the slowly-forming blackhole.

A raspy chuckle emited from the very sky. Cyborg paid it no mind. Stranger things had happened on the plains of Death, on those empty plains. As empty as the plains looked, the noise was too great, noise from the souls that were caught in limbo, noise from those about to die, noise from various demons and imps, even noise from the ground, the wind, the sky. No trees dared grow on the plain. Cyborg felt the need to sit under some trees, or perhaps near some water. He really was too soft for a Dark Auran. Some even considered him to be a Grey, only slightly dark enough to be of the Dark Lord. He snorted. He did not need trees.

Feeling a funny urge to visit the Grey, Cyborg nearly flinched. After a moment's pause, he decided, well, if someone did see him, he could just send that someone to the Outer Realems. Why shouldn't he go?

"Yes," he said aloud. "I think I'll visit the Grey."


	5. Author's Note

I am so sorry everyone, but school is tearing me apart...! I've passed this story onto my friend (bAnGmYhEaRt) and she's edited so much of it...gawd, i really didn't do too well with this story and she has fixed it right up. Anyways, here's her url for fictionpress: http/ I'm sorry! I just can't keep up with it!


End file.
